Big Trouble
by lilyme
Summary: What happens when you don't follow your parents' rules? A teenage Sofia is going to find out. Or... maybe not.


**Title:** Big Trouble

 **Author:** lilyme **  
** **Summary:** What happens when you don't follow your parents' rules? A teenage Sofia is going to find out. Or... maybe not. **  
** **Characters:** Sofia, Callie/Arizona **  
** **Rating:** PG **  
** **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are mine.

* * *

She was in trouble.

In big trouble.

She knew that even without checking what time it was.

The darkness of the night, contrasted by the light still coming from her family home's living room, was a telltale sign.

It was a warm summer night, and she had been out with some friends. Agreeing with her parents to be home by ten.

Ten sharp.

Now it was past ten.

Not even in the ballpark, but very much past ten.

She had turned sixteen a few months ago. And had hoped her parents would allow her some more liberties when it came to curfew.

But there was no talking them into this.

With her mom having grown up in a marine household and her mama taking after her abuelo in terms of protective strictness, she was well aware of who was making the rules in her home.

She snuck her way to the front door, all ready for some massive reprimanding upon stepping a foot into the house.

Yet upon doing so... she was greeted with silence.

Eery silence... considering her expectations.

She dared a look into the living room, now counting on two angry-looking figures with arms crossed and giving her the death eye of the century.

But in case they had really meant to wait up and give her a lecture... they just seemed to be lacking in the stamina department department.

Because there on the living room couch she found two very much asleep women.

Her mom Arizona sprawled on her back and taking up an awful lot of space. Her mama Callie cuddled into her side, luckily with her back against the backrest of the couch, or else she probably would have fallen off by now. A head of shockful blond hair nestled perfectly into the brunette's neck. Her mama, in her turn, having her arm around the other woman protectively.

The remote sat next to them, the TV signaling that the DVD they had been watching apparently was long over. They probably didn't even make it to the end of the movie.

Sofia smiled at the two of them. Their current position perfectly mirroring their closeness since getting back together four years ago.

Admittedly, she had hardly any real recollection of her parents as a couple before the divorce. But she doubted it had been this heavily loaded with cuddles and casual caresses as it was now.

And while she sometimes found their lovey-doveyness yucky and occasionally even embarrassing when others were around to witness it, she deep down hoped she would someday find someone she could be like that with.

She switched off the TV and went to retrieve a blanket from a chest near the couch to cover them. Only to stumble over her mom's prosthetic that she had somehow missed until then.

She froze momentarily. Despite having been able to catch her fall, she had made quite some noise.

And now noticed her mom stirring and raising her hand to rub her eye.

This was it.

She would be awake within seconds.

Even worse... she would certainly wake Mama... angry Mama Bear... up as well.

And both would immediately begin their tirade.

Which then would last for hours and end in grounding her for the next ten years.

But to her surprise... nothing happened.

Except for the blonde snuggling further into the brunette, if that was even possible.

Exhaling in relief, Sofia turned off the lights in the living room. She did not bother with a blanket any more and instead, as sneakily as she could muster in her hurry to get out, climbed the stairs to her room.

Leaving their parents in their blissful slumber.

At least it seemed that way to her.

Yet moments later...

"You awake?" Arizona wondered in a sleep-heavy tone and craned her neck to look up at her wife in the dark.

"Mmm, you bet I am," Callie grumbled, miffed about the fact that it was so. "Your daughter is just as stealthy as her mother".

"Hey!" the blonde objected and shoved her elbow into Callie's ribs playfully.

"I _was_ talking about _me_ , babe," this one argued and poked Arizona's tummy in return.

"Uh...huh," Arizona nodded, not a bit convinced, but deciding to let it slide. "Think we should go after her?" she asked instead, holding Callie's hand tighter around her, as she really did not want to get up.

"Nah, let her pretend she's safe for now," Callie obviously agreed with Arizona's unspoken decision to leave it be for tonight. "You gave her enough of a scare already anyway," she chuckled softly and kissed her wife's temple.

"Yeah," the blonde laughed along at the memory of the startled gurgle their guilt-ridden daughter had produced. "Let's just sleep."

"Here?" Callie asked, just to make sure.

And Arizona just turned in her arms to snuggle up closer. "Here's good," she clarified and sighed contently as Callie held on tighter.

 **END**


End file.
